


Worth It

by cherry619



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: Dean is burning the candle at both ends so Seth decides to try and comfort him the best way he can, who gives a shit if he won the rumble anyway.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the wrestlekink prompt:https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=574119#cmt574119
> 
> This is post royal rumble. I tried to make it lighthearted even though at times it felt horribly sad. I really wanted to show the close relationship they both share. This also is considering that the heel turn was something Dean and Seth had to endure, that the words and moments were scripts for them to play but essentially it's made Dean miserable and Seth stressed so this is them coming back together after being separated due to this thing. This also doesn't take into account Dean's impending leave from WWE.
> 
> New Day are in as pure comic relief. Hope you enjoy this.

_“Congratulations Seth!”_

_“Wow, how are you going to celebrate?”_

_“Want to do a guys night out, knock a few back?”_

_“Seth?”_

Seth blinks bringing the present back into focus and realizing that Kofi, Xavier, and Big E were staring at him with equally worried expressions. The sweat along his back had already began drying in sticky rivers along his muscles.

“Uh what?” Seth mutters confused his mind trying to make sense of what happened and where he was. The bright lights of backstage were piercing his eyes reminding him that he was at the Royal Rumble, the one he just fucking one.

“Dude,” Xavier says softly laying a head on his bare shoulder. “Are you okay? Did you take a hit to the head or something? Do we need the medic?”

Xavier’s questions make his head spin, but his ears manage to latch onto the words medic and he’s immediately calming his friend down. “No, no, no. I’m fine. Just shell shocked I guess.”

“Are you sure?” Kofi inquires further his eyebrows furrowing, clearly not believing anything Seth says.

“Yes, I’m fine guys. I promise.” Seth manages to grip Kofi’s shoulder in reassurance hoping to quell their suspicions and panic, but Seth could feel his fake smile slipping the longer he stayed in their presence he was just downright exhausted and done to the point that he was ready to fall over and collapse.

 “If you’re sure. Did you want to go out with us tonight and celebrate?” Big E asks obviously already expecting his answer.

“No thanks guys.  I have some stuff I need to clear up then I’m going to hit the hay. Thanks though!

Seth waves them off as he wanders farther backstage sliding the towel from his shoulder and wiping at his face.

New Day are left standing where they were staring at his retreating back.

“He’s going to find Ambrose isn’t he?” Xaiver asks a tsk clearly heard in his voice.

“Yep.” Big E answers back smoothly with no hesitation.

“Idiot.” Kofi mutters with a shake of his head.

Seth doesn’t know why his body leads him this way, but it does. The dark recesses of the arena were something they often frequented together in the past. Keeping away from everyone else and remaining by themselves hidden from view.

However, given that Chase Field wasn’t a normal arena, but a baseball field made it a bit harder to pinpoint his movements. Seth narrowed it down to two possible places he could have been hiding one being the lone janitor’s section that seemed abandoned currently or outside.

Seth decides to go with outside and manages to find the one door that would seem the shadiest to walk out of as his choice. He always did like living life on the dangerous side, Seth thinks briefly as the rust on the door near the handle catches his eye. He pushes open the door as soft as possible but still winces when it creaks and moans loudly, the rust scraping off and landing on his sweaty hand.

Seth’s eyes dart around until he’s finally makes out the slumped body of someone leaning against the wall. The music from inside still pulses and vibrates to the point that it almost knocks Seth off his feet as he manages to walk slowly toward the lump until it came into clearer view.

Just as Seth figured here he was, Dean Ambrose, sitting by himself in ring gear staring off into the night sky with the same resigned, angry expression that Seth has gotten used to seeing over the last few months.

It’s nice outside tonight in Arizona. Seth likes heading closer west than east. The sky is always a lot clearer in his opinion.

He sits himself down gently next to Dean’s form his thigh rubbing against Dean’s black jeans softly. Seth stares at the stars just as Dean is doing simply breathing.

“It’s nice out tonight, huh?” Seth offers wanting to break the silence.

Dean huffs but he doesn’t speak. Seth catches the hand that immediately comes up to start scratching at his collarbone in agitation. Seth could already see thin red marks darkening Dean’s otherwise pale skin. He feels himself sighing, heartbroken beyond belief that all of this nonsense of a heel turn has been affecting Dean so damn much. Has been affecting _him_ so much.

The elation of winning the royal rumble feels flat when Seth can’t even share it with anyone else. Dean is too broken to share in the excitement and Seth is so damn done with it all he feels like the achievement is a moot point currently to what is going on around him.

“Come on,” Seth offers out his hand and without waiting for Dean he tugs on his arm until the man is grumpily scaling the wall until he’s fully righted. It’s hard to read Dean even staring straight into his eyes but Seth can immediately detect the absolute exhaustion leaking out of his every being. In the way Dean’s 6’4 height is slumped and hunched, the way he’s holding his bum arm to his stomach tightly, or in the way that he’s still sweating despite it being relatively cool outside.

Seth nodded his head towards the parking garage situated nearby, “let’s get out of here okay?”

When the hotel door officially closes Seth sort of expects it, but it still catches him off guard to the point that the air whooshes out of his lungs when Dean slams him semi-hard against the wall, hands holding his own as Dean’s mouth seeks his.

The moan leaves him a little too easily and loudly making his cheeks redden. But the way Dean pushes into him, his tongue tangling with his own leaves him absolutely breathless. His spine tingles in a way totally different than it did tonight. The flightless feeling takes over to the point that Seth doesn’t realize that Dean’s aggressiveness increases. The sharp sting of teeth on his lips has him hissing and pushing Dean back with a moan.

“Dean,” Seth breathes managing to push the man’s head away to the point that he curled into Seth’s neck.

Seth’s tongue licks at his bottom lip and tastes blood. It’s certainly not the first bloody lip received due to kissing a little too roughly with Dean but it’s not something expected given Dean’s mood.

“Dean?” Seth tries again gently his hands smoothing over Dean’s shorn hair down his neck to his back, detecting the minuscule movements of his muscles the shaking of his shoulders the way Dean’s head stays buried in his neck.

“Oh Dean...” Seth mutters sadly finally feeling the wetness begin to coat his neck. “Fuck, babe...” Seth doesn’t know what else to say. Comforting someone like this wasn’t really his forte. If anything, Seth was the one being comforted by _Dean_ when he felt lost, insecure, scared, anxious any number of ailments could be cured by Dean telling him another crazy story about his life in Cincinnati, or the one time Sami Callihan managed to have sex with a girl who he thought was a guy when he was really drunk, all delivered with Dean’s deadpan tone and a flash of dimples that managed to warm Seth’s heart enough to forget his troubles.

However, a broken Dean was something Seth just wasn’t prepared to handle. He felt completely out of his depth to the point _he_ felt like crying with him.

“How about a shower first huh? You feel tense and I stink.” Seth managed to put a smile on his face as he jiggled his shoulder to get Dean to move. The man grunted, his eyes red rimmed but said nothing as Seth led him to the hotel’s shower.

The shower was quite big for a hotel. The blue tiles glittered under the light as Seth turned on the water as hot as he thought they could stand it and the LED light above shone brightly.

Seth was still in his ring gear and looked ridiculous trying to rid himself of his tights and boots taking an extraordinarily long time to untie them. Whereas, Dean’s simple attire consisted of black jeans (tight ones he might add) and his normal boots.

Dean was already in the shower soundlessly while Seth struggled with untying his last boot in agitation. He could see Dean’s figure behind the frosted glass, wet and enticing. Seth just wanted to stand close to him, maybe hold him, wash him up and do intimate things together.

It’s been so damn long since Seth could honestly just stop and breathe. Forget what was happening in wrestling, forget the titles, forget the feuds, forget the McMahons and just _be_ that he found himself missing moments like this as if he was missing a limb. It ached beyond belief to know that Seth couldn’t go home at night and see Dean waiting, couldn’t rely on Roman to have the catering area cleaned out with plenty of plates for himself when he forgets to stop by. Couldn’t rely on the brotherhood and friendship each guy offered in their own ways.

Friends like Finn and the New Day were great, but none could quite fill the ache left in Seth’s chest since October 22nd. Where everything that has been built up in Seth’s life managed to crumble before his eyes.

“You coming or what?”

Dean’s rough voice startled Seth out of his melancholy state as his head poked out the side of the sliding glass door water dripping off his nose.

“Yeah,” Seth said breathlessly, shaking off his boot with a quick jiggle and pulling off his sock with a disgusting grimace at how wet they felt. Once fully disrobed Seth stepped into the opening that Dean left closing the glass door with a soft push.

Dean’s muscular back greeted him watching the water pour down in rivers was intoxicating to him. His hands felt shaky as he reached out and touched Dean’s back noticing the small flinch Dean gave at his touch.

Seth pushed on though moving closer until he was laying his cheek against Dean’s shoulder blades breathing him in, wet bodies sliding together. It wasn’t really sexual, not in his mind, it was more about being close. About offering what little comfort he could. Dean didn’t really need to tell him anything. He never usually did. Dean was expressive enough that Seth could read him.

So, it surprised Seth when he felt more than heard Dean’s voice. Could feel the inhale and sigh Dean let out as he leaned into Seth’s touch.

“I’m just so tired. So, fucking tired.” Dean lamented, exhaustion curling his words and making his limbs feel infinitely heavier in Seth’s mind.

“It’ll be okay.” Seth reassured.

“I just can’t anymore. I can’t-” Dean’s words got choked up, lost in the noise of the pounding water against the tiles and more so lost as Seth felt himself finally lose it and let tears slip out against Dean’s back mixing with the water so that it was indistinguishable.

What could Seth honestly tell him back? He wasn’t sure he could fix this. Wasn’t sure he could make Dean happy again when he didn’t even really understand what would truly make himself happy. Was he happy winning the royal rumble? Was he happy going to main event WrestleMania possibly? Defending Roman’s honor by defeating the beast? Attaining the love of the fans and their belief in him? Did all that _truly_ make him happy?

His mind was telling him yes. It was his dream. Wrestling is his _life_ however the broken-down man standing in the shower with him simply trying to piece himself back together after being torn apart is telling him no. How could he be happy if Dean was falling apart at the seams?

“It’ll be okay.” Seth repeated this time kissing Dean’s back softly his hands curling around Dean’s abs and rubbing soothing circles along them. He wasn’t sure if his words would ring true, but he had to believe them. Not only for Dean but for himself.

Seth went through the motions. He grabbed the closest washcloth and hotel soap and managed to soap it up running it softly down Dean’s shuddering back. It felt comfortable and relaxing soothing Seth’s anxieties.

It wasn’t long before Dean was returning the favor finally turning around and staring at Seth his blue eyes tired and glazed but seeming a lot more relaxed than he’s been in weeks.

Seth was so focused on his mission of finding Dean that he didn’t even realize he still had his hair tied up until Dean was pulling it out softly with a quiet laugh that managed to warm Seth more than the water was.

Seth leaned in close pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. “I love you so much.” Seth whispered. He felt Dean smile against his lips his hands brushing at Seth’s hip bones sending goosebumps across his flesh.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “I know.”

The ‘I know’ was whispered so faintly Seth could barely hear him. It felt like to Seth that Dean’s words really meant, ‘I know but I don’t know why’. It wasn’t said but Seth could feel it in the tremble of Dean’s hands. His course fingers shaking as if everything would disappear before his very eyes.

“Hey, want to get out soon? The waters getting cold.” Seth offered instead with a bright smile pulling back from how close he was toward Dean’s face.

“You surprise me daily Rollins.” Dean said bemused, smile on his own face making Seth sigh in relief.

“I have more surprises than that surely.” Seth winked making Dean lean forward again hand landing on the back of the shower wall and cornering Seth between it.

“Oh yeah? Well show me.” Dean whispered huskily his voice sending tendrils of pleasure shooting through Seth. His soft cock hardening against his leg.

With ease that Seth didn’t really feel like he could handle currently he managed to get out of the shower without killing himself by sliding given the speed he was tugging Dean into the bedroom. They skipped towels as the heat building between the two began heating the room up unbearably making Seth break out in a sweat again as his hair, frizzy as hell due to no shampooing or conditioner, prodded his face in agitation.

Seth cursed brushing his hair out of his eyes as he stared at Dean’s face a twinkle lighting his features.

“Hardy har har. Very funny jackass.”

“What? I didn’t say anything.” Dean questioned innocently, hands going behind his head on the bed to rest on them. Seth was leaning over him his arms trembling in anticipating at what was happening.

“I ain’t shaving my head.” Seth intoned strongly.

“Never said I wanted you too. Now shut up and kiss me Rollins.”

Seth did as requested, leaning down and placing his lips on Dean’s. Enjoying the softness and plushness he felt. Getting lost in the distinct taste that made up Dean. The musk he exuded, the stupid melon soap the hotel provided, the way his beard scratched against his own.

“Oh fuck,” Seth whispered getting a head rush and pushing himself up so that he was sitting across Dean’s thighs.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just love it all so much. It feels like I’m getting drunk off it or something.”

Dean’s brows furrowed slightly, concern replacing his otherwise cool demeanor. Surely, Seth sounded like he was fucking crazy, but he just missed this so damn much. Missed _Dean_ so damn much that finally having him underneath him was empowering to the point of intoxicating. Seth felt like he was floating already.

“Are you sure you didn’t take any bumps to the head?” Dean asked concerned, hand coming up to obviously cup his cheek, but Seth pushed it away grumbling.

“I’m not concussed dumbass. I just miss _you_.”

The admission was quiet, and Dean sucked in a breath looking all but 25 years old again, heading to FCW with a glimmer in his eye and a chip on his shoulder a mile high. He looked so damn young and not grizzled like his current form.

“You have me.” Dean reminded him gently. The quiet “you’ve always had me” notwithstanding.

“I know.” Seth bit his lip in anxiety not entirely sure where this was heading. “Sometimes it just felt like you were so far away, and I couldn’t reach you. Or that you were sinking, and I couldn’t save you. It killed me _every_ night to see the hard work you’d put in and it all equal out to nothing in the end. It killed me when they forced you to say those awful words. And it fucking killed me tonight watching you get eliminated. Seeing Aleister Black kick you in the damn head.”

“Seth,” Dean stopped Seth’s rambling with a soft touch of his hands on his abdomen. “You _have_ me.”  Dean reminded him, grounding Seth to the fact that despite his torture of having to endure with Dean the painful last few months that Dean was here, and Dean was real, and Dean wasn’t going anywhere.

Seth doesn’t know how this turned into him comforting Dean to Dean comforting him, but their lives interlocked like that sometimes. His pain was Seth’s pain and vice versa and when Dean was unhappy or upset Seth could feel it like a wound gushing blood. It hurt. Hurt to the point that it sometimes left Seth breathless and lost.

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt again. I care about you too damn much to see that and I do see it. Every damn day and it’s slowly killing me, and I know it’s killing you.”

“Seth,” Dean finally broke through grabbing a hold of both of his hands and squeezing harshly. “Just fuck me, please. Make it better.”

This was something that Seth felt more in depth at and with Dean staring at him, _pleading_ with him to try and make what’s happening just a little bit better than who was Seth to deny that wish?

Seth leaned down and kissed Dean softly, their hands stilled interlocked to the point that Dean was keeping him from face planting. He peppered kisses along his cheek down to his neck and collarbone, his tongue peeking out to somehow soothe the angry red marks still decorating his skin hoping to make it better.

Seth moved further down skirting around Dean’s pecs and lapping at the folds of his abs, reveling in Dean’s new body and worshiping it like Dean should have been since the beginning.

“Mmm fuck Seth.” Dean moaned lazily his breathing increasing in tempo and his erection growing in tune to how far Seth was getting down his body.

When Seth met Dean’s hairy thighs his hands rubbed through the hair vigorously, enjoying the way Dean’s skin tightened at being tickled.

“Fuck Seth _please_.”

Dean was outright pleading, filthy words leaving his mouth that would make Roman certainly blush if he ever heard them. But the words were saved specially for Seth and he preened at them and let them run through his system as he debated on whether he wanted to give Dean a blow job or simply just fuck him.

His eyes looked toward Dean’s and seeing his face reddened and his lids heavy and glazed, his lip being bitten between white teeth as he shook with anticipation left Seth deciding to just go ahead and do it.

The lube was in his bag which left him regretfully leaving Dean’s warmth to go and get it. His hands shook on the cap as he flipped it open and squirted a generous amount in his hands.

It’s been so damn long. So, fucking long and he didn’t want to hurt Dean any further than his ego and pride was hurt tonight.

He lubed up his cock and leaned on the bed with a creek, pushing Dean’s leg up until he had a firm grip underneath one of his knees so that he could line his cock up with Dean’s quivering hole.

Sinking inside was like letting all of his worries fall away. It was an indescribable feeling. Seth felt the moan rip out of him more so than heard it. It started deep in his chest and erupted out as he bottomed out.

Dean’s back arched with the movement, whimpering into the pillow where his head was turned. Seth’s nails caught on Dean’s skin making him hiss as Seth pulled back shakily and started up a slow and easy rhythm.

Maximizing his pleasure as long as he possibly could. Each pull sending shock waves through his shaky arms and making him feel lightheaded.

“Seth, _god,_ Seth.”

Seth picked up the pace, biting his tongue as sweat ran into his eyes. “So, fucking close.” He mumbled hiding his face on the inside of Dean’s knee wrenching it higher so that he was hitting Dean’s prostate which made the older man give a strangled groan of pleasure his hole clenching even harder around his dick, the warmth encasing him was making a fire light up inside until Seth felt himself moaning out Dean’s name.  

“Fuck, I’m coming.” Seth groaned pushing in a few more shaky times until he was spent.

Dean was already busy wrapping his hand against his own dick, vigorously rubbing up and down until he felt Dean’s hole tighten painfully as he came himself, white hot cum spurting onto his chest and the bedspread.

Seth felt absolutely spent groaning as he gently dropped Dean’s leg and pulled out his limp dick with a soft hiss. His legs felt shaky like he was going to fall over but he single-mindedly searched through his bag until he was connecting with a towel and bringing it back to bed.

He rubbed Dean’s stomach down as best as he could and rubbed himself down before he was falling alongside Dean face planting into the pillow as he went.

As he lifted up his head with a muffled groan he could see Dean’s arm was thrown over his eyes, hiding them from view. The only thing Seth could really see was the way Dean’s breathing was still shaky whether from the excitement or from the emotions Seth couldn’t be certain.

“You’re worth so fucking much and I love you.” Seth reminded him laying a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean didn’t respond but he managed to grab Seth’s hand with his other one currently not hiding his face and he drew it across his stomach.

When Seth squeezed the digits softly and Dean squeezed back, he thought everything might just be okay.

* * *

Seth was certainly lighter on his feet the next night. Laughing at something Ruby Riott said as he took a few sips of his coffee.

At least, to New Day’s eyes he was a hell of a lot different compared to the Seth they saw only hours before.

Big E made a sound with his mouth while shaking his head watching the way Seth smiled. “What do you think Xavier?”

“He got laid.” Xaiver nodded his head steadfastly honestly believing it to be true. Nothing could disguise the glow Seth now wore or the fact that Seth was in a such a damn good mood. Not to mention the fact that Seth was decidedly late, and Ambrose was nowhere to be seen.

“Kof?” Xavier asked without looking back as Kofi settled his arms around his teammate’s shoulders, he wanted his veteran opinion.

“Hmmm I’m thinking Seth did the _laying_ if you know what I mean.”

“You mean?” Xavier asked but was stopped by Big E who held up his hands.

“Oh, lawd child. Let’s not discuss what that means and go get some pancakes.”


End file.
